No codiciarás madres ajenas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series y Post-series. Charlie/Andrómeda. Charlie siempre alegó estar demasiado ocupado con sus dragones como para enamorarse, aunque en realidad sí lo estuvo, de la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **Charlie Weasley/Andrómeda Tonks.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **No codiciarás madres ajenas.

* * *

Su madre no deja de arreglarle el cabello mientras esperan frente a la puerta de la casa de los Tonks, aunque Charlie no entiende por qué tanto alboroto. Es sólo una visita amistosa y no hacía ninguna falta que Molly lo acompañara, pero ya están ahí, con la excusa de que la madre de Nymphadora es una vieja amiga suya, aunque en realidad, puede verlo en los ojos de su madre, Molly sospecha un enamoramiento. Qué cosa tan ridícula, piensa Charlie, cuando pasos apurados se acercan a la puerta, el amor es lo último que le importa. Tiene demasiado qué hacer como para preocuparse de andar cogido de la mano de una chica, las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, los TIMO, el equipo de Quidditch...

La puerta se abre mientras deja escapar un bufido de insatisfacción y una mujer de cabello castaño les recibe, con una sonrisa afable que no deja de estar teñida de suspicacia. Se ve mucho más joven que su madre y durante unos segundos piensa que Molly se ha inventado algo para acompañarlo, eso hasta que se saludan efusivamente y a él le toca ser presentado. Andrómeda, le dice ella, mientras los invita a sentarse en la sala de estar y les ofrece un poco de té y galletas. Andrómeda Tonks.

Se parece un poco a Dora, se da cuenta Charlie, cuando su silueta, enfundada en un sencillo vestido de color blanco, se pierde en la puerta que da a la cocina, sin embargo, tiene los ojos más grandes, brillantes y vivarachos, cosa que se contrarresta en su semblante altivo, las facciones angulosas y la manera en la cual, cuando cierra los párpados, casi parece hacer una mueca de desdén. Se ha dado cuenta en apenas unos minutos, cosa que lo sorprende. Pero claro, él es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch y se le dan bien los detalles. Aunque... ¿Tantos?

—Nymphadora se está dando un baño —comenta la mujer cuando se sienta frente a ellos, paladeando con suavidad su té—. Tendrás que esperarla —le guiña un ojo a Charlie y éste siente que se le hunde el estómago, como cuando va en la escoba y vira sin cuidado, pero no es por la implicación de que Dora esté en el baño.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Andrómeda, Charlie puede esperar —su madre le dirige una mirada mordaz, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, aunque en realidad ha considerado su silencio como un ataque a su anfitriona—. Y dime, ¿cómo has estado?

Durante al menos veinte minutos ambas se ponen a hablar de las cosas del hogar, de los últimos chismorreos salidos en Corazón de Bruja, de los insoportables que a veces se ponen los hijos —Molly le da un codazo a Charlie en ese momento— y poca cosa más, cosa que le da tiempo a Charlie de estudiar más a fondo a la mujer frente a él, una mezcla de elegancia, amabilidad y altivez que ha visto pocas veces en su vida. Y aparte, es tan guapa...

—¿Te va bien en el equipo de Quidditch? —su voz lo sobresalta cuando se dirige hacia él con una sonrisa, a la que rápidamente se apresura a responder.

—Sí, bastante. Tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar la copa este año —sonríe, satisfecho de poder mostrar cuán bueno es en algo, sobretodo algo tan popular como el Quidditch. Andrómeda le dirige un asentimiento solemne con la cabeza, divertida, aunque él no podría decir si ha descubierto su secreto en sus ojos o en el titubeo de su voz o si sólo lo está imaginando—. La última vez atrapé la snitch en...

Nadie llega a escuchar los alardes del muchacho, Nymphadora hace su aparición en el lugar, secándose el cabello que va cambiando de color a cada paso. Su madre dirige toda su atención hacia ella mientras su amiga protesta que lo deje en paz, que eso no es lo que se supone hacen las madres y que no hay nada entre ellos.

Por supuesto que no, corrobora Charlie en voz alta y sofoca el segundo pensamiento. Pero me encantaría tener algo con tu madre. Luego, corrigiéndose muerto de vergüenza, piensa que debería de haber un mandamiento nuevo: No codiciarás madres ajenas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim: **Charlie Weasley/Andrómeda Tonks.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Drabblethon.  
**Tema: **Viudez.

* * *

Se ve tan diferente de la mujer que conociste cuando eras joven, las arrugas han hecho mella en su piel de porcelana y sus ojos están apagados, como dos estrellas distantes. La guerra, además, le ha dejado varios tics nerviosos y le ha dejado el hábito de agachar la cabeza para esconder su dolor. Tan diferente, pero aún así tan distante como el primer día. Andrómeda, tu primer amor adolescente y el único, tal vez.

No ayuda el hecho de que de nuevo vas a visitarla con tu madre, como antaño tantas veces hiciste con la excusa de hablar con Nymphadora, aunque ahora el motivo sea mucho menos festivo que en anteriores ocasiones. Hay muertos y lágrimas por doquier, tú mismo has quedado marcado por la guerra y la pérdida, el vacío de un hermano que nada puede llenar. Molly y ella comparten lágrimas y palabras de consuelo, comparten arrugas y secretos de la edad. A su llanto, además, se une el del pequeño bebé de Tonks, huérfano aún en la cuna.

—Teddy —dice alzando la cabeza Andrómeda cuando el llanto inunda la casa, antes solariega y llena de vida. Parece ser la única alarma que su cerebro embotado por la pérdida puede percibir, parece ser su único anclaje a la vida. Molly le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, aunque ella misma está llorando, nadie sabe qué hacer. A pesar de que la casa está abarrotada de dolientes y conocidos, el mundo está petrificado en su dolor.

—Ya voy yo —te ofreces y ella asiente, de nuevo ausente en recuerdos y recuerdos. Teddy se parece mucho a Nymphadora, con cabello largo y vivo de color, lo único vivo en esa casa. Lo alzas en brazos y lo meces, canturreándole con ayuda de un sexto sentido paterno, aunque nunca en la vida te has planteado tener hijos. Pronto el pequeño deja de llorar, sin duda engañado por la ilusión de que eres su padre, ese amable hombre llamado Lupin.

Te quedas observándolo y meciéndolo durante largo rato, mientras el polvo se arremolina en los haces de luz que se cuelan por la ventana, después de un tiempo pareces tan adormecido como él, sumergido en la atmósfera que reina en la casa, llena de promesas, recuerdos y sueños rotos, hasta que Andrómeda aparece en el umbral de la puerta, como un espíritu descarriado siguiendo el mismo patrón que hizo en vida.

—Está bien —afirmas y le diriges una sonrisa, en espera de que el acto sea reflejo y veas su rostro iluminándose, sin embargo, no sucede y la tensión, mezclada con la tristeza, flota en el aire que los separa, aún más, siempre aún más—. Es como cuidar a un bebé de dragona, aunque claro estos no echan fuego —un chiste futil antes de que ella te haga un gesto con la cabeza para que le prestes a Teddy, único vestigio de una familia antaño feliz. No dice nada y se limita a cambiarlo y alimentarlo en el silencio de una autómata, en la ausencia de alguien que ya ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

Extiendes tu brazo para confortarla, después de todo, si Molly puede abrazarla, ¿por qué tú no? Pero tu consciencia te detiene, sabiendo que albergas dobles intenciones y cuando se voltea a mirarte, sorprendida de que aún sigas ahí, sabes que la viudez te la ha arrebatado para siempre y que la verdadera Andrómeda se ha ido con su esposo e hija, dejando tras de sí sólo a una abuelita consumida, enteramente dedicada a su nieto.


End file.
